Equipment may reboot during operation due to some abnormal situations. Generally, reboot reason of equipment includes power-down reboot caused by power-down of the equipment, CPU abnormal reboot caused by the endless loop of software implemented on the CPU, and software reboot caused by the active reboot of software implemented on the CPU.
However, existing equipments may not record the reboot reason accurately. Especially if the reboot is due to power-down (‘a power-down reboot’), the power-down event cannot be recorded because the equipment cannot record any information when power-down occurs. Moreover, the equipment cannot, differentiate various reboot reasons and cannot locate the fault of the equipment accurately.